universum_eodemfandomcom-20200214-history
Advancement Era
The Advancement Era was the time period in which civilization slowly encompasses Earth. It begins immediately following year 1 in the Common Era. Timeline 1st Century 1''' The Rachni Wars are sparked when Citadel expeditions encounter the rachni, a hive-minded insectoid race. '''29 Crucifixion of Jesus 70 Earliest possible compilation of the New Testament 79 August 24 - Eruption of Mount Vesuvius 80 The salarians uplift the krogans to fight the rachni. Their absurd resiliency made them perfect soldiers to fight on the near-inhospitable rachni worlds. 2nd Century 121 Birth of Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus 3rd Century C. 272 Birth of Constantine the Great 4th Century 300 With the end of the Rachni Wars, the Council gifts the krogan numerous worlds to inhabit. However, their population starts growing exponentially, which will cause massive future issues. 5th Century C. 406 Birth of Attila the Hun 476 Beginning of the Middle Ages 6th Century 570 Birth of Muhammad 7th Century 632 Completion of the Quran 693 Beelo Gurji, a Salarian, becomes the first Spectre. 8th Century 700 To sustain their ever-growing numbers, krogans begin to annex territory of other races. The conflict that sprouted from this became known as the Krogan Rebellions. The Citadel has first contact with, and is forced to ask for aid from the Turian Hierarchy in the war, which they receive. 710 The salarians develop the genophage, a bio-weapon designed to cripple krogan birth rates. The war turns decisively in the Citadel’s favor. 748 April 2 - Birth of Charlemagne 9th Century C. 800 The Krogan Rebellions draw to a close. The turians fill the niche in the Citadel as their primary military and peacekeeping force. The Citadel Conventions are signed. Humans invent gunpowder 10th Century 900 In recognition of their part in ending the Krogan Rebellions, the Turians gain a spot on the Citadel Council. 964 Birth of Thor 965 Birth of Loki 973 The Covenant encounter the Kig-Yar, and bring them into the fold. 995 Beginning of the Kree-Skrull War 11th Century 1014 Beginning of the Kree-Nova War C. 1015 Birth of Thanos 1096 The First Crusade 12th Century 1112 Yanme’e are incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race after a bloody first contact. After effective communication between the San’Shyuum and the Hive Queens was established, integration went swiftly. C. 1137 Birth of An-Nasir Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub/Saladin C. 1150 Completion of Angkor Wat 1162 Birth of Temüjin/Genghis Khan 13th Century 1209 The Citadel and the Covenant come into contact with one another. Tensions and hostilities ends with both powers going into an all-out war, which would come to be known as the War of Two Councils. 1277 War of Two Councils comes to an end with the death of an Arbiter known as the Red Blade. Their armistice entailed both powers keeping to their newly agreed-upon borders. While no conflict would resurge, tensions would remain. C. 1280 Birth of Mansa Musa 14th Century 1347 The Black Death arises in Europe. 15th Century 1428 Establishment of the Aztec Empire 1432 March 30 - Birth of Mehmed the Conqueror 1438 Establishment of the Inca Empire 1451 Birth of Cristoffa Corombo/Christopher Colombus 1452 April 15 - Birth of Leonardo da Vinci 1453 May 29 - Fall of Constantinople. End of the Medieval period. C. 1466 Birth of Moctezuma II 1469 Birth of Guru Nanak 1473 February 19 - Birth of Nicolaus Copernicus C. 1480 Birth of Fernão de Magalhães/Ferdinand Magellan 1485 Birth of Hernán Cortés 1490 Drawing of the Vitruvian Man 1492 October 12 - Christopher Columbus reaches the New World, making the existence of the Americas known to the rest of the world 1494 November 6 - Birth of Suleiman the Magnificent 16th Century C. 1502 Birth of Atahualpa 1506 Painting of the Mona Lisa 1564 February 15 - Birth of Galileo Galilei April 26 - Birth of William Shakespeare C'. 1585' March 30 - Birth of Justicar Samara 17th Century C. 1600 Collectors are sighted for the first time, in the Terminus Systems. Few outside the territory believe them to be anything more than fiction. 1643 January 4 - Birth of Isaac Newton 1653 Completion of the Taj Mahal 1662 Extinction of the Dodo (Raphus cucullatus). C.1680 Birth of Edward Teach/Blackbeard 1687 July 5 - Publication of Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, introducing Newton’s Law of Universal Gravitation (gravity). 18th Century 1706 January 17 - Birth of Benjamin Franklin 1732 February 22 - Birth of George Washington C. 1758 Birth of Kamehameha I 1760 Beginning of Industrial Revolution 1769 August 15 - Birth of Napoléon Bonaparte 1776 July 4 - Issuing of the Declaration of Independence 1783 Birth of Simón Bolívar C. 1787 Birth of Shaka kaSenzangakhona/ Shaka Zulu 19th Century 1809 February 12 - Births of Charles Darwin and Abraham Lincoln 1818 May 5 - Birth of Karl Marx 1832 October 12 - Birth of James “Logan” Howlett/Wolverine. 1847 February 11 - Birth of Thomas Alva Edison 1848 February - Publication of The Communist Manifesto 1856 July 10 - Birth of Nikola Tesla 1859 November 24 - Publication of On the Origin of Species 1867 November 7 - Birth of Marie Skłodowska Curie 1869 October 2 - Birth of Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi/Mahātmā Gandhi 1870 April 22 - Birth of Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov/Lenin 1873 July 20 - Birth of Alberto Santos-Dumont 1874 November 30 - Birth of Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill 1878 December 18 - Birth of Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin 1879 March 14 - Birth of Albert Einstein 1890 May 19 - Birth of Hồ Chí Minh/Nguyễn Sinh Cung 1892 Birth of Haile Selassie I 1893 December 26 - Birth of Mao Zedong 1895 The geth, mechanical constructs created by the quarians, achieve self-awareness. With the quarians fearing an uprising, they begin to dismantle the geth, which ends in the Morning War. The geth force the quarians off Rannoch and their colonies, causing them to form the Migrant Fleet. 1899 July 1 - Birth of Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior/Indiana Jones 20th Century 1905 September 26 - Einstein publishes the theory of relativity November 21 - Einstein shows the equivalence of energy and matter (E = mc2 ) 1909 August 12 - Birth of David Oh/Zero/Cipher 1914 June 28 - Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria July 28 - Beginning of World War I. Wonder Woman, Wolverine, and a number of other metahumans take part in the conflict. 1916 Publication of the Theory of Relativity 1917 March 10 - Birth of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier August 15 - Birth of Howard Stark 1918 July 4 - Birth of Steve Rogers/Captain America. July 18 - Birth of Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela November 11 - End of World War I. 1922 Founding of The Philosophers, a secret organization consisting of the wealthiest and brightest minds of the United States, Soviet Union, and China. Birth of “The Boss” 1928 March 14 - Birth of John Hammond 1930 Birth of Erik Magnus Lehnsherr/Magneto 1932 Birth of Charles Xavier Birth of “Venom Snake”/”The Phantom” 1935 Birth of John/Naked Snake/Big Boss August - Indiana Jones battles the Thuggee cult for the Sankara stones 1936 September 7 - Extinction of the Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) Indiana Jones finds the Ark of the Covenant 1937 July 7 - Marco Polo Bridge Incident. Beginning of Second Sino-Japanese War, and in turn World War II. 1938 Indiana Jones finds the Holy Grail 1939 September 1 - (Official) Beginning of World War II, with Nazi Germany invading Poland. Howard Stark founds Stark Industries The Philosophers create the "Philosophers' Legacy", a slush fund containing one hundred billion dollars and the names of the members of the group. This, in turn, leads to numerous instance of espionage and assassinations by numerous organizations to claim the Legacy. 1940 Johann Schmidt is injected with the Super Soldier Serum, but the unperfected serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. He becomes the first metahuman created by human science, also referred to as an "Enhanced". Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first true super soldier. Captain America becomes the first metahuman to be public knowledge. 1941 December 7 - Attack on Pearl Harbor 1942 June 4 - Beginning of the Battle of Midway June 7 - End of the Battle of Midway August 23rd - Beginning of the Battle of Stalingrad Formation of the Cobra Unit, the first Allied superhuman unit, during the Battle of Stalingrad. 1943 February 2 - End of the Battle of Stalingrad 1944 June 6 - Operation Overlord: The Allied forces launch the invasion of German-occupied western Europe, landing in Normandy, France. June 6 - Birth of Revolver Ocelot September 25 - Birth of Hank Pym/Ant-Man Category:Timeline